La marca
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Pese a lo que se pudiese pensar, poner la marca del gremio era una tarea que hasta cierto punto a Mirajane siempre le había agradado, aun teniendo la personalidad que tenia. O al menos siempre fue así, hasta que llego Bisca Mulan con su extraña idea de donde quería la dichosa marca. *Gen*


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Género:** Gen y pseudo humor por que en si no es gracioso.

**Notas: **Surgio de una conversación con un amigo, y ya que estoy algo bloqueada lo escribi. Es casi todo cannon y sin spoilers, salvo por mi loca teoria de donde tiene Bisca la marca.

El principla personaje es Mirajane, y ya que en este fic aun esta la pequeña Lisanna será una Mirajane(redoble de tambores) con su personalidad de chica mala, ¡Yay!

Aparte de Mira el otro personaje importante es Bisca, por eso pese a que tenga clara mención a Bisca y Alzack las pongo a ellas como personajes.

Bueno, los dejo con el fic.

**.**

* * *

**La marca.**

A Mirajane, pese a lo que se pudiera pensar debido a su personalidad, nunca le había molestado ser quien colocaba la marca del gremio. Casi podría decir que le agradaba, aunque el casi jugaba un papel clave, porque cada tanto no negaba que era molesto, más aun cuando aparecía cada personaje con cada idea sobre donde quería la marca, y si era un hombre el que requería dicha marca la molestia se multiplicaba. Pese a eso, la leve molestia que cada tanto sentía al tener que realizar esa labor nunca era mayormente visible, aun siendo la tan temida demonio. Aquel era un detalle que sus hermanos siempre le recalcaban, porque a fin de cuentas era un detalle curioso el que no le molestara una labor como esa. Lo mejor que tenia aquello, era que podía presumirle a Erza ser quien manejara tan importante tarea, porque pese a lo trivial que parecía colocar la marca del gremio no era un tema poco importante, y siempre le daba material para mosquear a la pelirroja. Ni siquiera era una tarea complicada, lo mirase como lo mirase ser la encargada de eso era todo un privilegio. O al menos lo fue durante mucho tiempo, porque llego el día en que odio ser la encargada, y ese día lo guardaba con recelo en su memoria reprimida, porque ahí estaba el recuerdo y ahí se quedaría, en lo reprimido.

Le había tocado colocar la marca en muchos lugares, algunos que ni imagino que tendría que hacerlo. Creyó, erróneamente, que ya lo había visto todo, hasta que llego aquella chica de largos cabellos verdes. Venida del oeste, pistolera y con la misma magia que Erza, pero se veía muy discreta, y lo era, de eso no había duda. Pensó, en verdad pensó, que aquella chica era normal, quitandole su clara faceta de enamorada se veía totalmente normal.

– ¿Donde? – pregunto de manera directa y de malos modos, aunque los que la conocían podían decir sin problemas que estaba siendo bastante amable.

La recién llegada la miro confusa, claramente sin entender la pregunta.

– ¿Donde quieres la marca? – Se veía normal, supuso que no elegiría un lugar raro como el ojos, el pie, la lengua, la espalda o alguna burrada así.

– ¿La marca?

– Si, la marca del gremio, ¿Donde la quieres?

La joven se quedo en silencio, volteo la vista y recorrió el edificio con la mirada, claramente pensativa.

– Si no se te ocurre puedes tenerla en el hombro, muchos se la ponen ahí.

Pero la maga no contesto, se quedo con la vista fija en una persona en particular con un sonrojo en su cara, claramente el chico que le gustaba. El cual también era pistolero y venia del oeste, incluso habían llegado juntos.

– ¿Y bien?

La nueva volteo, con un sonrojo en su cara y la miro.

– Bueno – carraspeo, claramente nerviosa.

– Anda, dime donde quieres la marca de una vez.

Realmente Mirajane pensó que la chica era normal, en verdad lo creyó, pero cuando esta le susurro eso en su oído toda su teoría de normalidad se cayo en pedazos.

– ¡¿Qué?! – y creyó, o más bien deseo, haber oído mal.

– Eso, la quiero ahí – respondió la joven como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Pero no lo era, y definitivamente no se creía capaz de ponerle la marca ahí.

– ¿Que sucede Mira-nee?

No respondió a la pregunta de su pequeña hermanita, solo se quedo quieta, sin saber como reaccionar.

– ¿Qué pasa Mira? ¿Por qué no cumples tu labor? Ponle la marca a Bisca de una vez.

Estúpida Erza, quien se creía para darle ordenes.

– ¡Púdrete! ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

– Oh – la maga de armadura sonrió con burla – ¿No que era una labor que yo no podía realizar por que era muy inútil, por eso te la habían encomendado a ti?

Justo ahora todos sus argumentos se venían en su contra.

– ¡Por supuesto idiota! – Suspiro – era sarcasmo.

– Si, claro.

– Callate Laxus.

Malditos desgraciados, refunfuño molesta y volvió la vista hacia la pistolera.

– ¿Segura?

– Por supuesto.

– ¿Segurísima? – Se sonrojo – la marca es para algo.

– Ya sé eso.

– Debe verse.

– Lo sé.

Miro hacia el techo, incomoda con la situación, y es que realmente no entendía el fin de portar la marca del gremio en un lugar así, no es como si fuera muy visible.

– Bien, pero – miro al resto del gremio – con tantos hombres podrías sentirte incomoda, mejor vamos a un lugar más privado.

– Claro.

– ¿Puedo ver como colocas la marca Mira-nee?

Por qué Lisanna siempre le preguntaba eso, por qué en esa situación.

– Otro día Lisanna.

– ¿Eh? – la pequeña se extraño, pero era entendible, Mirajane nunca le había negado eso.

– Solo dejalo para otro día, de acuerdo.

– Claro – su voz sonó dudosa, vio a su hermana desaparecer junto a la nueva integrante y la curiosidad la invadió, a ella le gustaba saber donde tenia quien su marca, lo sabia de todos, pero ahora no lo sabría de esa chica.

Y nunca lo supo, ni la pequeña Strauss ni nadie, la única que tenia conocimiento del lugar donde Bisca portaba su marca era Mirajane. Después de todo ella se la puso, y no andaba comentando exactamente donde estaba, ni siquiera al maestro aun cuando se suponía que este debía tener pleno conocimiento de ello. Y es que el recuerdo de si misma agazapada en el baño de chicas mientras colocaba la marca era demasiado como para que pudiera mencionarlo, por lo que con el tiempo se convirtió en un recuerdo perdido en su memoria, uno del que no buscaba acordarse.

Y así acabo siendo la única que supo aquel misterio sobre la marca de la pistolera, la mucha en muchos años. Hasta que volvieron de Tenroujima y conoció a Asuka, entonces tuvo la plena certeza de que después de años Alzack también sabia donde estaba la dichosa marca, de eso no le entraba duda.

* * *

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
